1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plug connector which is configured so that a terminal portion of a flat signal-transmission medium which projects from a conductive shell may be inserted into an opposing connector, and to a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in various electric appliances or the like, it is performed widely that a terminal portion of various flat signal-transmission mediums formed so as to make a slender plate shape such as a flexible printed circuit (FPC) and a flexible flat cable (FFC) is made to have been connected to a plug connector, and the plug connector where the flat signal-transmission medium is connected is made to be inserted and fitted to a receptacle connector as an opposing connector mounted on a printed wiring board, and thereby, electric connection is performed.
While the plug connector at this time is generally configured so as to cover both the front and back surfaces of an insulating base (insulating housing) with a pair of conductive shells, a connection terminal (contact) with a signal line or a ground line exposed is formed so as to make a multipolar electrode part in the terminal portion of the flat signal-transmission medium, and those multipolar electrode parts are arranged so as to project from the conductive shell.
In the case of performing attaching of the above mentioned plug connector, the terminal portion of the flat signal-transmission medium is attached to the insulating base (insulating housing) first, and after the insulating base which is in a state with this flat signal-transmission medium connected is attached to one conductive shell, the other conductive shell is attached so as to carry out covering from the upper side, and thereby, harness manufacturing is performed. In addition, since the flat signal-transmission medium of this state has a possibility of generating a backlash against the flat signal-transmission medium or the insulating base (insulating housing), a fixed state of the flat signal-transmission medium is secured by using a fixing means such as a tape or the like.
On the other hand, the present applicant discloses a connector device which does not need the insulating base (insulating housing) in a prior art document described below. However, also in a manufacturing process of the plug connector according to Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2011-187367, at least 3 processes, i.e., a setting process of the flat signal-transmission medium for one conductor-made shell, an attachment process of the other conductive shell, and an adding process of a fixing means are needed, and further enhancement of attachment workability such as performing reduction of the number of processes is required.
Herein, we disclose Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2011-187367 as a close prior art document to the present invention.
Then, the object of the present invention is to provide a plug connector and a method of manufacturing the same where the flat signal-transmission medium can be connected efficiently and surely in a simple configuration.